Sputtering is a common physical vapor deposition (PVD) process used often in semiconductor processing as well as other processing and fabrication. The properties of a PVD component, such as a target, impose varying effects on properties exhibited by a deposited film. Grain size is known to influence deposited film uniformity and is preferably less than about 100 microns. Further, as grain size increases, a phenomenon known as secondary re-crystallization can be observed wherein isolated domains of extremely large grains (greater than about 200 microns) appear in a component material. Secondary re-crystallization can also be detrimental to deposited film uniformity. Other properties of a component material may effect deposited film uniformity and limit target life as well.
Accordingly, a need exists to reduce grain size of sputtering targets and identify material properties beneficial to forming deposited films and prolonging target life.